


Barely Legal

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Barely Legal

Barely legal, you never expected to end up in this position. He was your best friends father, and he seemed to be married, or that's what the gold band on his finger suggested. Yet here he was, pounding into you. It wasn't your first time, by a long shot. But he sure was your best. Thick and long, you were filled to the brim, and then some. The crummy motel bed creaked beneath you, and you briefly worried that it would collapse, though that thought was quickly removed from your brain when John gripped your hips and pressed into you, his own hips stilling.  
"Gotta be quiet princess" he grunted, his hand covering your mouth when you moaned particularly loudly. You were well aware of Sam and Dean only a few metres away, a paper thin motel wall separating you from them.

If not for Sam, you wouldn't have ended up in this situation. There was a homework task for one of your classes that had to be done in pairs, and you'd offered to go to your house, but he said it would be easier to go to his motel. So that's how you ended up here. John had offered to take you home when a storm started, telling Sam it was too late for him to be out alone. As soon as you were outside, John tugged you into the room next door, pinned you against the door and kissed you deeply.

"I'm close" John grunted, next to your ear. You cried out, pushing back against his hips as you came. John grunted and gripped your hips, filling you with warmth. You collapsed into the bed, chest heaving and sweat sticking your hair to your head. John pulled out with a grunt and moved to the bathroom, coming back with a cloth to clean you both.

Laying down on the bed, John moved to lay beside you and rubbed your side, both of you quickly falling to sleep. Morning rolled around and you went home after a round in the shower. Sated and stuffed, you walked into your house, the scent of John Winchester not leaving your skin.


End file.
